boss_of_bossesfandomcom-20200213-history
Families
At Boss of Bosses, your character has the option to join one of five crime Families. There are many perks to being in a Family, including a monthly income. However, being part of a Family comes with certain responsibilities as well. This page will teach you all you need to know about Family ranks and the duties you are expected to perform as a Family member. Below is also a brief summary of each Family; this should be enough information for you to go off, assuming your character is not involved with these Families. However, we ask that if you plan on joining one of the five Families, that you actually read the page of the Family you are interested in. The Families Ranks Boss of Bosses The Boss of Bosses is in charge of all crime Families. There has only been one in the history of the supernatural mafias in New York City- Oskar Lazar. Boss The boss is the leader of any one crime Family. Their word is law, and they answer to absolutely no one (provided the above rank is empty). Underboss The second-in-command, this person is often a trusted friend or family member. Their job varies depending on the boss and Family, but they typically give out jobs ordered by the boss, hear from capos and soldiers, and take care of other foot-work. Adviser On the same level as the underboss is the adviser. This person is an older and wiser individual whose sole purpose is to provide the boss with advice. Capos Capos report to the underboss and are tasked with taking care of directing soldiers and taking care of certain facets of the Family's organization. For example, a Family may appoint one capo to oversee all drug shipments and selling, while another capo will take care of collecting protection money, etc. Soldiers Soliders are anyone else inside the Family. They do what they're told, and if they do good work they may end up being promoted to a capo position. Associates Associates are not members of any one Family, but may be relied on by a Family in helping take care of certain jobs. For example, a Family may need to hire an outside hitman, a forger, etc. Responsibilities of Family Members If you're joining a Family, you will be expected to do your job! The success of your Family depends on it, in fact. As you post and play, your character will automatically earn on-site cash. This cash should be given directly to the boss (or highest ranking member at the time), who will then make the purchases necessary for maintaining the Family. The boss will then sell these items back to the shop for a huge profit, which will be shared with the entire working Family at the end of every month, or when each item tier has been purchased. If you have helped contribute to the purchasing of these tiers, you will receive a minimum of 11% of the total profits for the month. If your boss takes your cash and runs, or otherwise fails at doing their job, your character, as well as any other Family member, is allowed to make an attempt to overthrow or kill them. As the Family grows, the price of your tiers will increase by $1,000 per Family member. When people leave the Family, the price will decrease by $1,000 per every absentee. This means that some months may be easier than others, and means certain Families may limit the amount of people they take in order to ensure that they can make it through the month. Joining a Family There are several different ways a character can join a Family. Be sure to read about them below! If your character is not auto-joining a Family, please be certain to post in this thread once they have been accepted into a Family. Auto-joining Auto-joining may or may not be possible for certain Families at various times in the game. Some members may have wanted ads up for relatives within the Family, or capos might be in need of soldiers, therefore allowing new characters to automatically join the Family. It is also possible to auto-join by adopting a canon character. You can see whether or not a Family allows auto-joining by viewing the table at the top of this page. Buying In Some Families may require that your character buys their way into the Family with IC-currency. This is to ensure that all members can receive at least the minimum-wage payment for the month. Goods & Services At times, a Family may require your character to perform certain jobs or bring them certain goods before they allow you to join. Related *Home *Boss of Bosses *Races *Groups *Desypri *Harlowe *Lazar *Rowan *Sauvage Category:Families